


Night Terror

by Dougifyouknowme12345



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dougifyouknowme12345/pseuds/Dougifyouknowme12345
Summary: Worick and Nic's relationship is too complex, I had to write about it!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sign language is in italics.

He had that nightmare again.

The one that started with his father drinking.

And the one that ended with Nic standing in a pool of blood and guts.

When he woke up from it, drenched in sweat and clutching the scar on his face, Nic was still standing there, his silhouette framed by the street lamp light that snuck through their ratty curtains.

_You okay?_

Worick couldn’t see his face clearly in the dimness of his bedroom, but he knew that it would be somber – Nic always knew why Worick woke up in the dead of night.

_I’m fine._

Worick glanced over at his digital alarm clock to see that the blinking numbers read 3:14.

Nicolas moved to the door of Worick’s room with a parting, _Go back to sleep_.

Because even though Nic would always be there to watch over Worick after the nightmares, he couldn’t stay. Not when he was in all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this super short story to tide myself over until I can add a second chapter to my other story. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
